The approaches of molecular and cellular biology have been rewarding in relating structure and function at the molecular level to the behavior of the intact cell, either alone or as part of organ systems in the multi-cellular organism. This multi-disciplinary approach is a requisite for a comprehensive understanding of hematopoietic and vascular cell function. This competitive renewal application. This competitive renewal application for a Training Grant in Hematopoietic and vascular cell function reflects the presence in the Jefferson Cancer Institute of selected, accomplished scientists who share related interests in defining the normal mechanisms of cellular function and growth and their derangement in disease processes. Predoctoral students must compete a rigorous series of graduate cores giving them a thorough background in biochemistry, molecular biology and cell biology. This didactic curriculum is then followed by a more specialized courses within each Ph.D. Program. Students also present a series of seminars to the faculty and are required to complete three rotations in the laboratories of research preceptors with diverse interests. Research training is actually supervised by the Research Advisory Committee. Ph.D. students will have research training opportunities in the following research areas: 1) Role of oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes in the regulation of normal hematopoiesis and in leukemogenesis; 2) Role of the insulin like growth-factor-1 (IGF-1) receptor in the control of cell survival and differentiation in hematopoietic cells; 3) Role of chromosomal rearrangements in the pathogenesis of human hematopoietic malignancies and identification of genes involved in normal and malignant hematopoiesis; 4) Erythropoietin function and gene expression in erythroid differentiation. 5) Biology of Natural Killer (NK) cells; 8) Role of the blood coagulation factor XI; 9) Structure-function relation in platelet factor-4 and B-thromboglobulin and platelet cell adhesion; 10) Regulation of platelet function; 11) Structure and function of endothelial glycoprotein Ib complex. The objective of this research training is to develop competent research scientists capable of performing and eventually directing research with a comprehensive approach in the area of cell function.